Friends Are Like Waffles
by Tterit
Summary: The title pretty much says everything, this is a weird fic. It's a collection of one-shots, CO-Written with RheaThePsychoticNinja!
1. Chapter 1: Tterit

**Things That Annoy Raven**

**Raven is annoyed easily, we all know that. But what doesn't annoy her? You'd be surprised where she draws the line. **

Robin walked into the room jabbing inanimate objects with his bo-staff.

**Did this annoy Raven? Yep! **

"Robin shut-up I'm trying to read and your punching noises aren't helping!"

"But Raven!" he groaned.

Raven was in the midst of a very good book, so she ignored him of course.

Robin figuring that her silence meant that he could continue pulled his staff back out.

"Take that you dirty couch!" Rob yelled.

"I just cleaned that couch, it isn't dirty!" Cy said eating a waffle.

"Cyborg, can you please get Robin to shut-up and tell him what an idiot he is?" Raven asked.

"Sure Rae, Robin shut-up you're an idiot."

"You're an idiot Cyborg!" Robin called back.

"I'm not the one whipping a stick around and beating the couch, am I?"

"You're just stupid!" Robin responded.

"Yeah, well at least I actually have friends!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah, well I have more friends!"

"Enough! You both don't have any friends, because you're losers!" Raven said slamming her book and leaving the room.

**Cooking With Starfire**

"Beast boy do you wish to do the cooking with me?" Star asked one fine morning in the Titan's tower.

"Um…can we cook something vegetarian?" Beast boy asked.

"Most certainly!" the princess replied.

"First we need a pot! Then we need a glothprok!" Star beamed.

"Glothprok?" BB asked.

Starfire ignored his question and got out a pot. Then she flew to the fridge and got out a glothprok.

"What is that?" BB wondered.

"It is a glothprok of course!"

The slimy creature was purple with green spots, and it resembled a giant worm as it wriggled around.

She threw the creature in the pot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I said vegetarian not the Tamaran all you can eat meat special!" BB yelled.

"This is vegetarian, on my planet this creature only eats gorg berries," Star replied.

"So not what I meant!" Beast Boy said watching her cut the monster in half.

"I think I'm gonna be…" Right then and there the changeling tossed his cookies.

**Friends Are Like Waffles**

"Cyborg, why do you like waffles so much?" Robin asked his friend.

"Yes, I am most curious!" Star cheered.

BB and Rae just blinked as they watched the others.

"Well, because friends are like waffles."

"How are friends like waffles?" Raven asked.

"Because they're both awesome and always there for you," Cy replied stabbing his breakfast.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended," BB said.

"Well, that and they both taste good!" Cy called.

* * *

**That's it! There is my randomness for the day! You know what I'd love? A co-writer, any of you want to have a little fun and write this thingy with me? Please PM me if you want to help! But please give me a chance to read some of your writing and see if you're good. Also you have to have written at least 1 Teen Titan story. (And I don't own Teen Titans) Review Please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rhea

**Hola mi amigos! I have finally written my chapter for this series of drabble… Life must go on, and so must this series! **

**(And I'm super sorry for the shortness! :/ )**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own the Teen Titans, which is exactly why I write FAN-FICTION about them. -_-**

* * *

Raven, and Starfire were sitting on the couch watching TV. Starfire was watching because it was one of her favorite shows, Raven was watching it because she had nothing better to do, she had read all of her books a million times, and she didn't feel like going to the bookstore for another.

As her show ended, a commercial for another came on,

"Eww, they are eating as if they were a herd of druofu ghsroks!" Starfire's face twisted in disgust at the sight of the revolting images on the screen.

"Well, you know what they say," Raven shrugged, although also slightly grossed out by the scene that was in front of them, "You are what you eat."

Starfire's look went from one of disgust to a slightly thoughtful one,

"Hmm, that is strange…" Raven raised an eyebrow,

"How so?"

"I do not remember eating a bowl of 'the sexy' this morning!"

Raven groaned, "Remind me to have a talk with Beast boy, he needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut.."

* * *

**You weren't expecting that were you? X3 (Probably, but that's beside the point!)**

**This was born whilst exploring Instagram. I have gotten my daily troll into the system, and we're all set for another fun day!**

**Hope you liked, and please review! :D**

**~Rhea~**


	3. Chapter 3: Tterit

**Hiya folks! Sorry that this took so long Rhea, I've just been feeling very un-random lately, so let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I Teri do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The Titans were all gathered in the common room eating breakfast on the lovely morn when Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Cy, you're late!" BB greeted throwing him a non-tofu pancake.

"EHO!" Cyborg responded.

"Huh?" BB asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nescio quod dixi! Auxilium!" Cyborg screamed running around.

"Cyborg is speaking a different language!" Robin remarked.

"I believe that I shall be of assistance," Starfire said flying towards him.

"Stella facere non!" Cy screamed.

Starfire pierced her lips out and touched them to Cyborg's.

"No!" Robin screamed.

"I now can speak Latin," Star said with a smile.

"Stella, Raven loquitur Latine," Cyborg whispered embarrassed.

"Oh…Raven can already speak Latin…" Star flustered.

Raven smirked and nodded, "Yep you just kissed Cyborg for no reason!"

Star's cheeks turned bright red as she starred down at an angry Robin.

"Kay so how are we gonna fix him?" BB asked receiving blank looks from the others.

* * *

**Well I would like to thank Google Translate. I know that this sucked, but I was officially uninspired. This is also loosely based off of today's TT short. Review please! **

**-Tterit **


	4. Chapter 4: Rhea

**HEY! Rhea here, :D So, I've been grounded for a while… And probably will be for the rest of my life… :/ Thank God for an awesome little sister with her own laptop, who happens to have an amazing will to sneak and share! (321MyWebbyBoy)**

* * *

**So loves to you all, for being patient with moi! This one was based off of a headcanon I saw on Tumblr….**

**DISCLAIMER, NEITHER TERI, ME, OR ANY OTHER FANFICTION WRITER OWN TEEN TITANS! **

* * *

Raven walked into the common room to find Robin muttering to himself, numerous video game discs stacked around him. "What are you doing?"

He looked up, "Oh! It's just you. I have to get all these labels switched before Cyborg, Kid Flash and Beast boy get back from Titans East,"

"Why?"

"Because…"

_Flashback_

"_Is he here?"_

"_Nope. Man this is gonna be awesome!"_

"_So, what are we waiting for?"_

"_LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_

**_~Two Hours Later~_**

_Robin walked into his room, looking for case files on some new villains in town. Stopping dead in his tracks as he stared into the cluttered space he had once called his own. _

_The furniture was moved around, blankets and pillows scattered, desk emptied of all its contents and laying on its side. Someone had rearranged his room. To look like, a giant NEST._

_As you can imagine, Robin was not happy. And what does Robin do when he gets pranked to the ultimate? He plans revenge._

_End Flashback_

By the time Robin had finished his tale of woe, Jinx had come into the room and sat down beside Raven.

"So you're replacing all their video games with Care Bears, and My Little Pony?"

"It should teach them,"

"You do know that they are all bronys, right?"

Robin stared at Jinx, frustrated at this sudden realization, when Raven suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go?"

Glancing around the room, she shrugged, "With Raven, you never know."

~.~

Robin and Jinx jumped as a black portal opened next to their feet, Raven emerging from it's depths.

She held out a box, "My Little Pony. Generation 3. Every Brony's worst nightmare."

Robin's face took on an evil grin as he took it,

"Sweet. They shall pay,"

Jinx gave a long evil laugh, "I've got an IDEE-AAHH!"

**~.~Later…~.~**

"Man, that was a great visit, too bad Robin couldn't come,"

"Dude are you kidding me?! He would have grilled us ALIVE!"

"Aw come on, he can't be that bad,"

Cyborg and Beast boy looked at each other before getting in Kid Flash's face, "YES HE IS!"

Kid Flash held up his hands, backing away quickly, "Dude! Your breath stinks!"

They both gave him glares that surprisingly rivaled Raven's. KF sped away, not exactly wanting to be fried alive by the two Titans.

~.~

By the time Cyborg and Beast boy had caught up with Kid Flash, he was already sitting at the kitchen table at the Tower.

Speaking around a mouthful of pizza, he gestured towards the box on the table, "Dig bin,"

"Sorry dude, but I've got a score to settle with Cy on Mega Monkey Destroyers 5,"

"Cool!" He swallowed, "Mind if I join in?"

Cyborg shrugged, Kid Flash took that as a yes, and promptly dashed to the sofa, landing on one of the controllers.

~.~

"Alright, they're all in there,"

Robin cackled maniacally as he spun in his chair in the security room,

"Jinx, your idea is pure _genius_!"

Raven smirked as she typed in the code, turning to Jinx, she nodded. Jinx leaned towards the control pad and began to rapidly hack into the GameStation.

"And done!"

Robin reached forward and punched the large purple button, signaling the Tower into a lockdown.

They turned towards the security screens, watching with glee as horrified screams came from their objects of torture.

'_Rainbows darling! We need more rainbows!'_

"_OH GOD NO! THIS IS NOT _**(CENSORED)**_ HAPPENING!"_

"_MAKE IT STOP!"_

"_I CAN'T GET IT TO TURN OFF!"_

"_OH MY GOD, I CAN'T GET THE DOOR OPEN!"_

"_WE ARE GOING TO DIIIIEEEEE!"_

Robin, Jinx, and Raven gave each other high fives,

"Yup. Definitely _the_ best thing I've ever done."

Jinx cocked her head and looked at her, "Hey Raven?"

"Yeah,"

"How did you know they hated My Little Pony generation 3?"

"Beast boy," She smirked,"Robin, a word of advice, never tell Starfire your deepest fears, you never know when your girlfriend might use that information against you."

They all broke into fits of laughter, laughing even harder when Silkie randomly crawled into Robin's lap with a note taped to his back.

_Rob,_

_WE ARE SO SORRY! WE PROMISE WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN, JUST _**_GET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE MEELLLLLLTTTT!_**

* * *

**Yay! :D I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written…. You lucky Teri! :P**

**I am rather proud of this one! -And sorry, but I just like to torture them…. Hehehe. X3**

**~Rhea ~**


End file.
